The Sewers/Issue 20
This is Issue 20 of The Sewers. Issue 20 :"The road to Easy Street goes through the sewer." - John Madden "Does it hurt?" The little girls asks. Nina is sitting, playing Go Fish with Ethan and Lisa. Nina's parents is out for "a walk" and asked Lisa to look after her. Ethan looks at his chest. He is wearing the same shirt he wore when he got shot. The wounds is visible through the holes in the shirt. "Um... A little." Ethan says and smiles. He looks at Nina, who seems sad. "Uncle Ethan?" Nina says. Ethan isn't her uncle, but she likes to pretend that everyone in the group is her family. "Yes?" Ethan says. He studies his cards for a moment, and then looks at Nina again. "Do you think i will get shot?" Nina says, with that tone of a child who doesn't really know what it means to get shot. Ethan looks at Lisa, who bites her lip. He then looks at Nina again. "Of course not. There's nobody here who would shoot you." Ethan says with a fake smile. "Let go of me!" Somebody shouts. The sewer echoes everything so it's hard to hear who it is. Ethan tells Lisa to stay with Nina, and he then runs off to find out who shouted. "What's going on?" Cole asks, as he runs up next to Ethan. Ethan looks at Cole with a look saying: "How would i know?" Followed by the most of the group, Ethan and Cole stops and sees Tucker and Neil fighting. "Help me!" Neil screams. Lillian is kneeling behind one of the cars, far away from the drain, crying. Liam and Ringo comes running from the manhole. They quickly realizes what happens and helps the others to help Neil away from Tucker. "What the fuck, man." Neil says, almost crying. His face is bleeding, and his nose seems broken. Tucker, held back by Cole and Liam, just looks at Neil with an angry look. "Let's get you to Seth." Andy says to Neil and, along with Noelle, helps him back to the base cars. Most of the group follows them back, but Ethan, Cole, Liam, Diane, Bill, Nia and Timmy stays. Liam and Cole lets go of Tucker, who just falls to his knees. The two of them then heads back to the base cars without any words. "You're coming, Ethan?" Liam asks quiet, allowing the Tuckers and Timmy to talk with Frank Tucker. "No." Ethan says calm. "I think i'll talk to him." Timmy wasn't a part of the Tucker family, but as the apocalypse broke out, Tucker wanted to take Timmy with him. Tucker and Timmy always had a great relationship, so seeing Tucker like this, broke Timmy just as much as Tucker's wife and kids. "Shall i talk to him, Diane?" Ethan asks soft, and places a hand on the womens shoulder. "Thank you." Diane sobs and takes Bill, Nia and Timmy with her back to the base cars, leaving Ethan with Tucker. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues